


lady of the flowers {alex babinski au}

by GWritesNovels



Category: PVRIS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst, Bittersweet, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy, Rescue, Sad, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GWritesNovels/pseuds/GWritesNovels
Summary: In which Lynn has an idea for a dare and Alex accepts.





	lady of the flowers {alex babinski au}

Roaming the streets and sidewalks of Boston in the middle of the night with no particular destination in mind was a very interesting idea. Roaming around with two extremely close friends---both of which were near the buzzed or tipsy line---might have made it even more so. What else were three best friends in their early twenties supposed to do after finishing up an international tour?

These were the thoughts crossing through Alex's slightly jumbled mind as he walked casually alongside Lynn and Brian---Justin had sadly returned home already---with his hands in his pockets. The cool night air felt wonderful against his skin, especially since the bar that they'd come out of had been packed, close bodies giving off heat to the point where it had almost become unbearable.

The full moon cast a light glow over everything, and all was calm. Alex had the feeling, though, that it wasn't going to last long.

"So, Alex," Brian chimed in, breaking the silence, "tell us about this mystery girl you mentioned."

Yeah, he'd definitely called it. He bit his lip, and Lynn nudged him gently in the side with her elbow. "Anyone we'd know?" she asked in a light tone, raising her eyebrows a little.

Alex sighed, tilting his head back and looking at the starry sky. What was he supposed to say? In all honesty, he'd thought his friends had forgotten about the whole ordeal. They'd caught him texting Keelie---under the name "Dream Girl" with a heart; he still wasn't sure if it was better or worse---in Germany. They teased him for a day or two after, but then stopped.

Apparently, it was still on their minds.

Although Alex was still nervous, he couldn't help but smile. Lynn and Brian only meant well. They wanted to make sure that he was happy and that the relationship was a good one, he knew. In all honesty, he wasn't really sure why he was keeping Keelie's identity a secret. Maybe it was because, somewhere deep inside, he was worried that his bandmates wouldn't like her or that maybe the relationship was moving a little too fast.

"You might," Alex grinned, looking down at them. "You also might not." Lynn's expression changed from one of surprised excitement to an eyeroll and a grin. Brian gave him a playful shove, acting hurt, and Alex stumbled back with a laugh. "What? It's a true statement."

"Not a helpful one, though," Brian mumbled, chuckling softly.

"We're just friends," Alex smiled, shrugging a little. "I don't know if we'll get together or not. It's her call. If I find out for sure where it's going, I'll definitely let you guys know." He paused for a moment. "Speaking of going places, where are we heading now?" At some point during his small speech, Lynn had turned around rather hastily and began rapidly advancing in the other direction as if a thought had randomly occurred to her. Alex increased his own speed, able to catch up to her. Brian jogged behind them.

"Somewhere," she responded sweetly with a small smile.

"That's really descriptive."

"Well, with you reverting back to being Mystery Man," Lynn started, and Alex's grin grew at the affectionate nickname, "I figured I might as well leave you in a little suspense as well."

"Touche."

"They fell into a comfortable silence as they walked, and Alex's mind wandered back to Keelie: to that guitar shop the day before tour started, him examining each closely, lovingly, before selecting one and asking to try it out. He'd sat down on one of the benches and played a few chords when the bell on the door jingled. He'd looked up to see her standing there, a few feet away from him, slightly adjusting her flannel from the wind outside. Her blonde curls were flowing down her back, the top half covered by a black beanie. Her eyebrows knit together slightly, her deep blue eyes seeming to be searching for something. He put the guitar down rose to his feet, and carefully approached her. With a soft smile and a voice like honey, she explained that she was looking for a guitar for her little brother but didn't know where to start. She'd smiled as he took her over to the section and began explaining each brand that he knew about, pros and cons, and, sheepishly, his own personal favorites. He'd left the shop with both her number and a job offer---

"---you accept, Alex?" Brian's voice broke Alex's train of thought. He shook his head, clearing away the memory. 

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something. What were you saying?"

"Lyndsey and I are making a bet. She says that you'll be able to find the most beautiful flower for your dream girl before we find out her identity," Brian laughs. "I say otherwise."

Lynn looked up from her phone, which Alex didn't remember her getting out, and and smiled. "I have faith in you. Brian bet against you, so I'm not sure of how much faith he has." Her phone buzzed just then and her face lit up, fingers flying across the screen at top speed. "I swear we're almost there," she murmured, though Alex didn't know if she was talking to them or to whoever was on the receiving end of the messages.

A slow smile spread across Alex's face as a certain realization hit him: two could play at the embarrassment game. "Who's the lucky lady?" he asked with a smirk.

"What?" Lynn's head snapped back up, a deer-in-the-headlights expression on her face.

"Enough about my mystery girl. What about yours? You're never that happy to be talking to someone unless it's a girl you like." He nudged her playfully, his smile growing wider. "Come on, Lyndsey, spill."

The blonde smiled, running a hand through her hair. "I'm not flirting with anyone, I swear," she said innocently, holding up her free hand in a surrender. "She's just a good friend that I haven't seen in a long time, that's all." A tiny, fond smile made its way onto her lips, and Alex began to wonder if the tiny bits of pink creeping across her cheeks were from the cold or something else.

Silence fell yet again, and Alex took the space between conversation to look around, the familiarity of his surroundings sending a warm happiness through him. As much as he loved to travel to other places and play, he couldn't get over how good it felt to return to the city of his upbringing, to walk down the familiar streets with cars rushing by at every hour and the neon signs burning brightly in the nighttime. With Lynn and Brian by his side, everything felt infinite and new and outstandingly breathtaking.

All of a sudden, Lynn came to a stop, and Alex stumbled, coming to a quick standstill so he wouldn't run into her. Brian finally caught up again, and both men followed Lynn's gaze.

The first thing Alex noticed was the age of the building in front of them. It was an extremely old wooden structure on the corner of the street. It was cracked and weathered, though he could tell that someone had tried as hard as possible to fix it, make it look more charming. He wasn't sure how many times he'd passed it over the years, but it had always been vacant. Now, as he squinted into the dark window, he could see that there were flowers upon flowers upon flowers in there. Slowly, he looked up to see a simple sign that stated: Rose's.

"What is this place?" Alex asked, his eyebrows knitting together slightly.

"It's a florist's shop," Brian said, motioning to it grandly as if he were making a huge revelation.

Lynn laughed a little, rolling her eyes again. "Thank you for that, Brian," she said, then turned her attention to the other man. "But it's not just any florist's shop. This is where you're going to find all of the best flowers to complete the dare."

"The best flowers, huh?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"The owner may or may not be one of my best friends. Besides you guys, of course," she quickly added when Brian held a hand to his chest, feigning hurt and offense. "Rose honestly grows some of the most beautiful flowers I've seen, and she sells them for incredibly cheap prices." 

"Thank you, Lynn," Alex said. "How long will this dare take again?"

"That will depend on the flower. But I could explain the situation to Rose and she could find something that corresponds with the request." 

"Don't be helping him cheat, Lyndsey!" Brian exclaimed, pointing a warning finger at her. She just smirked.

"Says the one who suggested sneaking Alex's phone and stealing the number so we could text it!" Brian gave her another playful shove, one that Lynn returned with a laugh.

As their shoving match continued, Alex couldn't help but be a little excited about the dare.

This was definitely going to be an interesting set of days.

~ ~ ~

Rose was going to kill the person who was texting her in the middle of the freaking night. Rubbing her eyes groggily, she mumbled incoherent threats under her breath and pulled out her phone. The sudden burst of bright light made her squint at the words in front of her, half-blinding her: New message from Lane Goon, 1:42 a.m.

A gentle smile tugged at Rose's lips. So maybe she wouldn't kill her best friend. She opened the message.

Hey, girl! How's work on the shop going? Have you gotten to open it yet?

A smiley face appeared next to the words in the form of an emoji.

Rose grinned, realizing exactly how much she'd missed her best friend. She immediately replied, Hey! It's gone well, and I've opened it! How's the CVLT?

That's awesome! I'm proud of you. The CVLT is amazing as always, but I've missed you.

The text warmed her heart.

Aww, I've missed you, too!

You're so sweet! Lynn replied. I'm sorry if I woke you up. I'll let you get some rest now. Love you!

Have fun! Love you, too, Rose sent, smiling widely. Then she put down her phone and snuggled into her sheets once more. She hoped that Lynn would come home soon and that Kevin would never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
